The Dogs of War
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: From the far-off island of Canis, a new crew is setting sail on the high seas of the Grand Line under the command of Captain Marina of Roan and her crew of 100 female pirates called the Hellhounds. Prepare for high-flying adventure with this curious band of pirates.


**One Piece: The Dogs of War**

**Chapter 1: 'The Hellhounds'**

When pirates gain notoriety for their escapades on the Grand Line, many earn nicknames, but sometimes nicknames can be literally. Such is the case with a special band of seagoing mercenaries called the 'Hellhounds'. Unlike their namesake, these walking canines will not eat from your hand or sit and beg for a treat. They're far too big for that.

These pirates comes from an island far off the Grand Line called Canis. These rogues gained infamy as some of the best mercenaries on the Grand Line. Bred for battle since they were first born, even the great Boa Hancock knows not to anger these ladies. Leading the crew is Marina of Roan. As her name suggests, she is a dark grey harbor seal.

A great and powerful warrior standing six feet tall and one hundred-ninety pounds, she is not to be underestimated. A great warrior she is, but undefeated she is not. Her defeat at the hands of Don Kriege gave her the will to become stronger as a captain and a leader of her crew. Her crew respected her, and her 'calm' fear made her scary.

Marina is not a typical captain with a feathered hat, and a fancy frock. This brown-eyed seal wears a hemp long-sleeve shirt, and black leather pants with side buckles and heavy boots. To match her look, Marina is a very deadly fencer on par with the famous Roanoa Zoro. Unlike the bounty hunter, she uses the side sword and main gouche.

Marina commands her crew with a stern but gentle hand. Marina maybe the captain of her crew, but she is not alone. The crew's gunner and shipwright is one Bonnie Conrad, a blue-eyed black and white terrier as stubborn as her breed. There is no ship she cannot repair, and she is as skilled with firearms as she is with a spanner or wrench.

Instead of wearing black leather like Marina, Bonnie wears tight fitted blue jeans and a blue shirt. She is the one that gets her hands dirty although Marina often lends her a hand. At five feet eight inches tall and one hundred sixty-two pounds, she is buxom and well-build for her size and can hold her own in a fight when the situation calls for it.

Bonnie does not go anywhere without her toolkit or working goggles. Born into a working class litter, Bonnie learned her trade from an early age, and how to fight. The prettiest pup in the shipyards is also tough as nails. From Marina's leadership to Bonnie's toughness, there comes one that brings balance to the team. Her name is Mei.

A black jackal born in a monastery on the island's highest mountain, she was trained in the ways of peace and the ways of war. Mei is a shaolin martial artist with a fist and kick that can break through steel nearly four inches thick. Calm and collected and standing six feet tall and one hundred eighty pounds, this is a big lady with a big punch.

The Melon Hammers and the Twin Short-Handled Axes are her weapons of choice for combat, and she can handle the heavy weapons with great grace and strength. Mei wears baggy black pants with bandaging around the ankles. She wears studded brown leather and steel forearm guards, and a sleeveless white top. A true martial artist.

Marina is considered the most exotic of the crew giving her the nickname on her wanted posters as 'Marina the Moon Scar' or the 'Tattooed Devil' because the markings on her body. The thing is they are not scars or tattoos, but inherited clan markings. A white crescent moon crossed with a lightning bolt covered the area around both her eyes.

The rest of her body is covered in intricate white designs that fade around her forearms and ankles. She even had designs on her butt. Marina is a known lesbian, but she does not go out of her way to hit on every pretty face that comes her way. Marina has patience that knows no bounds, and is waiting for a Miss Right to come around for her.

Mei's golden-brown eyes, and pitch black coat earned her another nickname 'The Flower of Death', and functions as the crew's navigator. While some like Mei and Marina prefer close-quarters combat, there are some that can hit a target from a distance. Enter Molly Briggs, the youngest in the crew, and the same size and weight as Bonnie.

A former sharpshooter in the army and a humanoid badger in appearance, she turned to privateering as her sniper battalion was disbanded after the war with Kuja. She is known as the 'pup' of the crew. She has beautiful green eyes, and uses a straight-pull rifle from up in the crow's nest of the Hellhound Pirates' ship known as Cerberus.

Cerberus is a strong vessel on the high seas. With 100 of the island's best sailors and gunners, this clipper-bowed frigate is a match for even the most powerful Marine vessels. This fully-rigged ship is 118ft long at the gundeck, and 97ft at the keel with a beam of 33ft and a 10ft depth in the hold. With a top speed of 33 knots, she is fast.

The upper deck of the ship was armed with twenty-four 9-pounder guns, the quarterdeck was armed with four 3-pounder guns, and there were twelve 1/2-pounder swivel guns on various areas of the vessel including one up in the crow's nest. Cerberus has become the last ship many Marine vessels saw before their cargo holds were looted.

Marina went down into the cargo hold to check on Bonnie's progress on her coopering. Molly was up in the crow's nest looking out for any ports or marine vessels in the area with her periscope. Mei was at the cat heads meditating after charting a course for the next port which two days sailing from where they were, "How are the barrels looking?"

"We should be able to have enough water and food for the next few months at sea, we need to make port first, captain, this ship is as dry as Mei's humor," Bonnie informed her captain and went back to hammering away at the iron bands as a barrel was taking shape. Marina lightly tittered, and Bonnie tipped her worker's hat to her as a salute.

"I heard that," Mei said collectedly getting up from the cat heads, and not caring much for Bonnie's opinion. It was nearly sundown when Marina saw to Mei's progress of finding a heading, and she got one, "the next port is about two days sail from here...hopefully the ladies can last that long without resorting to eating the ship or each other,"

"Our meat stores should last that long, water maybe a problem though," Marina questioned, "but we have a heading," Marina smiled and nodded to her crew's navigator. Marina gripped sword at her side, and looked out at the horizon from the wheel, "I sense good tidings ahead of us, carry on Mei...all hands on deck, we set sail to port,"


End file.
